As Close As Hands And Feet
by ForelsketParadise
Summary: Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet- Vietnamese proverb They were siblings who were separated as toddlers. They are reunited almost 13 years later. It takes some real effort but they succeed in being a family again.
1. Chapter 1 Shocking Revelations

Football frontier international had concluded four months back. A new school year has started in Inazuma town. Previous second years are in their final year of middle school while their juniors are now in the second year. Toramaru has now joined Raimon as the first-year student. He had been immediately recruited in the club when he had told the soccer club that he had joined their school.

Everything was going well until Kidou's household received a phone call that was going to change everything for Kidou Yuuto and Otonashi Haruna.

Kidou was hanging out with Genda and Sakuma when Hakamada had interrupted them. "Kidou-san there is a phone call for you" Hakamada informed his young master.

"Arigatou" Kidou thanked the older man.

"Hai, this is Kidou Yuuto speaking" he answered the call.

"Konnichiwa, this is Michinari Hachiro. I am a lawyer based in Inakunijima." he heard a man introduced himself.

"How may I help you?" Kidou was confused as to why a lawyer from a small island would be trying to contact him.

"I am contacting you in regards to your maternal grandmother" the lawyer informed him.

"What about my grandmother?" Kidou asked with a frown as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Your grandmother wants to meet you and your sister" came the reply.

Kidou wasn't expecting that. "I am afraid you must be mistaken. You must be trying to contact someone else" Kidou explained.

"You are Kidou Yuuto from Inazuma Japan?" the lawyer questioned.

"Yes I am" he responded.

"Then, I am not mistaken at all. Your grandmother is very sick and, she would like to meet you and your sister before anything happens to her " the man revealed to Kidou who could feel his heart thumping inside his chest.

"My Oba-san is dead. We have no family left. Sensei, we if we had a living family member we would have known. My sister and I would have been living with them instead of getting adopted by different families" he replied in a slightly high pitch voice. He was starting getting angry to get angry now. "How can a grown-up man joke about it with him?" he thought.

"That is not true. While I don't know why you kids didn't grow up with your grandmother, I can, however, confirm that you indeed have living family members" The man sympathized with him.

"Living Family members? Who else is there?" Kidou was hesitant to ask that.

There was a pause before he heard the answer "You also have a brother".

"A brother? you must be mistaken. I only have one blood sibling and, that is Otonashi Haruna, my sister. " Kidou choked out the words. He was having difficulty speaking by now.

Sakuma and Genda who were silent, during the whole conversation exchanged alarmed looks. They were both trying to figure out what was going on. They both, however, knew that this was not good. Sakuma approached Kidou and laid his hand on his shoulder as silent support while Genda went to fetch water for him.

" I am sorry that you had to find out this way but, you do have a younger brother. He is a year younger than you and, his name is Kirina, Hiura Kirina" came the apologetic reply.

Kidou felt himself going into shock. "He had dealt with fake aliens, Angels and demons in the past and yet he was finding living family members shocking. What was wrong with him?" he wondered. "This is not a prank, is it?" he stammered out. "Get a grip, Yuuto" he scolded himself mentally.

"I am sorry, but it is not a joke. Your grandmother wants to see you both as soon as you can arrange it. She is looking forward to your visit. I will be in touch. Goodbye," the man concluded the call lightly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" he thanked him.

He felt someone nudge his shoulder gently. He looked up to see Genda looking at him with a frown. He took the glass he was offering and took a deep breath. It was then he realized that he was crying. When did he start crying? "are you alright?" he heard Sakuma asked. He remains silent. He knows, he does not need to say anything both of them knew him well enough. He doesn't need to tell them how he was feeling right now.

Kidou then immediately called Haruna to ask her to come to his home at once. If what the lawyer was saying is true, then Haruna needs to know too. This time he won't hide things that affect both their lives from her.

It was 20 minutes later when Haruna arrived, worry visible on her face. "Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Haruna asked her brother, urgently.

She tried to guess what was going on. There were Sakuma-san and Genda-san present with her brother. Both of them looked concern. Her brother, on the other hand, looked like he had seen a ghost.

She was worried and, Kidou could very well see that. He hated doing that to her, but this was important. He gently guided her to the sofa and made her sit down. He then sat next to her grabbing her hand tightly into his.

"Haruna, I receive a call today from a lawyer. He said that our maternal oba-san is very sick and wants to meet us for one last time. He also said that we also have a brother" Kidou tenderly told Haruna afraid of her reaction. He saw her eyes go wide as she took in his words.

"How is that possible Onii-chan" she was able to ask.

"I do not understand it myself" he replied.

"Why cannot I remember him?" she questioned him. "We should have remembered him. All my memories are about you and me. Otoo-san and Okaa-san were in some of them. There was never another boy. "Why do you think our grandmother never took us in?" she continued to fire questions at him.

" I have no answers to your questions Haruna. Even I am confused, and the only person who can answer them is our grandmother" he consoled her.

"What's his name?" she asked him quietly.

"Kirina. Hiura Kirina." she nodded in response.

"We could have grown up together" she whispered silently crying. Kidou pulled his sister into his arms to comfort her. "I know, I know".

After a while, they were sitting silently with Sakum and Genda trying to figure out what to do. Both of them had stayed behind to take care of them. They knew that the siblings were too shaken up with the revelations to be left alone. They had even coaxed them to eat a little.

Kidou had made up his mind that he would go visit Inakunijima to find out more about the whole deal. "I have decided that I would visit the island this weekend to meet her" he informed them.

"I am coming with you. We need to do this together." Haruna interrupted.

Kidou didn't object he knew it would be better for them to face everything together. It would be better to meet their brother together.

"I just thought of something" Haruna interrupted his thoughts.

"If Kirina is a year younger than you does that mean he is my twin brother?" she probed.

"That is a possibility, yes, or he was adopted. There is no way okaa-san could have three kids in two years without having twins" he answered.

"A twin huh" Haruna began to wonder about it.

"I think that we can leave on Friday after school and return on Sunday. We should also book a room in a hotel. " Kidou started making plans.

"We will come with you" Sakuma cut in.

He looked up to see Genda nodded in agreement to Sakuma's words.

"You guys don't have to come with us. You guys have football practices to run" he objected.

"Do not be silly, Kidou. This is a huge thing for you guys. Both of you will need our support there. Finding out that you have other living family members other than each other isn't easy. You should not be alone" Genda argued.

"We are coming with you no matter what" Sakuma declared in the end.

Kidou was getting overwhelmed with the support his best friends were showing him and his sister. He could see Haruna agreed with his best friends, so he gave in. "Why was he surprised?" he wondered. He had taken up the vacation before school started to rebuild his friendship with both of them. He was also repairing his relationship with his sister at the same time. Because of that, Haruna had been spending a lot of time at his house. She had gotten close to Sakuma and Genda in the process. He knew both of them saw her as a sister they never had. The four of them had built a small family consisting of themselves over the summer.

They spend a lot of time discussing what they can do and how to proceed about it. They had planned a weekend worth of the trip with room to extend the trip if required.

In the end, Kidou and Haruna were still not prepared to find out more about their grandmother or their brother.


	2. Chapter 2 Hidden Truths

There Kidou and Haruna were preparing for their trip to Inakunijima in Inazuma town. Here on the island, Hiura was confronting the truth of his life.

He had been practising with his team when Michinari-san had come to visit them on the field. It had surprised him when the captain's dad had sought him out instead of his son.

"What happened Michinari-san? he questioned the older man. "I just came from visiting your grandmother" he saw the man started to speak before he hesitated for a bit. "Maybe Asuto-kun and Mansaku-kun should join us in this conversation" he suggested.

Hiura tilts his head in confusion before obeying him. He looked towards the field where he could see Asuto and Mansaku glancing worriedly towards their directions from where they were playing. He gestured towards both of them to join him. They immediately understood and came running over.

Once both of them had joined, he continues speaking " Hiura-kun, what do you know about your grandma's health?"

Hiura bows his head down "Baa-san has been sicker lately but, she says she is fine and would recover soon."

"Do you believe that?" he was questioned.

Hiura frowned " I want to believe it, it just feels different this time. She has been sick before but, not like the way she is sick this time."

He sends an apologetic look towards Asuto before hesitantly adding" It feels just like it did before Asuto's okaa-san died."

He hung his head in shame for bringing her up. It had only been a month since she died. The wounds of her death were still fresh for everyone on the island, specially Asuto. Hiura too was affected by her death. She was like his second mother.

He felt someone grip his shoulder. He looked up to see Asuto who was giving him an encouraging look. He breathes a sigh of relief Asuto was not angry with him. He focused back on Michinari-San, who gave him a small smile.

"You think something would happen to her" he stated.

Hiura just shrugged. He does not need to say it out loud. Michinari-San has just vocalized his biggest fear. He does not want to lose his baa-San. She is all he has now. He will be completely lost without her.

"Your fears are valid, Hiura-Kun. All of us are worried about her. However, that is not why I am here today." Michinari-San started seriously. "Your grandmother gave me a task a few days back. Do you know want to know about that task?"

He had the attention of all three of them now. Seeing Hiura nod slowly, he started telling him all about it. "She had called me last week to work on her will. She likes us has the same concerns about her health. While we were working on the will, she asked me to find your siblings".

All Hiura could do was blankly stare at the man. "What on the earth was he talking about?" "Siblings as in plural?" it does not make any sense. Baa-san, Otoo-san and Okaa-san never talked about other children.

Michinari-san, after noticing that Hiura was lost started explaining more. "You have an older brother who is a year older than you and a twin sister. You might have heard about him. He recently played for Inazuma Japan and is currently playing for Raimon middle-high school. His name is Kidou Yuuto, and your sister's name is Otonashi Haruna. I believe she is a manager for both these teams."

Hiura's mind was working in an overdriven mood. He was having a real hard time believing 'The Kidou Yuuto' was his brother. One of the well-known names in soccer in Japan was his brother, and what was this about a twin sister?

"Why didn't Baa-san told me about it? Why are you telling me about it?" he managed to ask.

"I am afraid I don't have answers to either of those questions. Your grandmother wanted me to tell you guys about it, so I did." Michinari-san replied.

Hiura realizes he won't be getting an answer to his questions. It would be better to talk to his grandma about it. He instead asked another question that came into his mind. "Do they know? My brother and sister?"

"I got in touch with your brother earlier today. It was I who informed him about you and your grandmother. Apparently, both your siblings thought that all their relatives are dead. They are all that's left of the family. They had no idea that they have a brother or that their grandmother is alive" Michinari-san replied.

"Just like me" Hiura muttered.

"Your brother was quite shaken by the news. I think you are handling it better than him that the moment," the older man added.

Hiura couldn't understand how was he handling it better? His mind was running all over the place. His emotions were all so confusing. What was he feeling right now? He had no idea. Four words kept flashing in his mind- Baa-san, brother, sister and lies.

He was interrupted by Asuto shaking his shoulders. He focused back on his surrounding to see three worried faces staring at him.

"I think you spoke soon Michinari-san" Mansaku muttered quietly.

"Don't worry. I am fine." Hiura cuts him off.

"You are not fine. Don't argue about it." Mansaku contradicted.

Hiura started to defend himself when Asuto told them to stop." Now is not the time" he said indicating towards Michinari-san.

"Gomen-nasai" they apologized to their guest.

"It's alright. I had seen you guys fight worse before" Minchari-san gave them a small smile.

He checked his watch before addressing Hiura " I need to leave now. Hiura-kun, while I don't know the whole story or why you were kept apart from your siblings. What I do know is that your grandmother loves you. She always wants the best for you. Do keep that in mind when you talk to her."

Hiura agreed. He knows that it was true. He couldn't understand why he has not been told about it. He does know that His grandma won't want anything bad for him. She must have a good reason not to tell him about them.

They were interrupted by Michinari-san's phone ringing. "Hai Michinari Hachiro speaking" he answers.

"Michinari-san, this is Kidou Yuuto here." came the response.

"Kidou-san, What can I do for you?" he asked the young man.

Hiura perks up on hearing Kidou name. "Is that my brother on the phone?" he thought.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that my sister and I would be in Inakunijima by this Friday night. Two of our friends would also be coming with us on this trip" Kidou informed him.

"That's good to hear. I would be there to receive you" he responded.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I shall see you on Friday." Kidou concluded.

Michinari-san looked up at Hiura's curious face. "Your siblings are arriving this Friday with their friends" he informs him.

Hiura couldn't believe his ears. He would be meeting his siblings in just three days. He was excited as well as scared on the mere thought of it.

Later he was at the cliff with Asuto and Mansaku. They had come here after Michinari-san had left. The captain has been understanding enough and had let them leave practice without asking anything. Hiura was sitting on one of the rocks while Asuto and Mansaku were standing around him.

"What are you going to do now?" Asuto asked him

"I don't know. Wait for Friday I guess" Hiura told him.

"How are you feeling?" Mansaku asked him.

"I told you that I am fine" he replied.

Mansaku shakes his head at his stubbornness. "You don't need to lie, you know. You just found out that you have siblings that you knew nothing of. One of them is Kidou Yuuto, the genius playmaker. There's no way you are fine." he straightforward stated.

"You don't have to be so blunt about it" Hiura grumbled.

He felt Asuto sitting down beside him and wrapping his arms around his sides "he is right though you don't have to hide your emotions from us" Asuto softly told him.

Hiura sigh before telling them " I don't understand what I am feeling right now. It is so overwhelming. It feels so surreal, just like a dream."

"That's understandable," Mansaku told him as he joins them on the rock.

"I don't think I am ready to meet them or if I want to meet them" he admits quietly.

"Of course, you want to meet them. You are just scared right now" Asuto comforted him. "Also you won't be alone, I bet the whole team would be ready to be there with you when you meet them. All you need to do is ask" he adds.

"We would be there. You won't be alone" Mansaku reminded him.

"Thanks, guys, you are the best friends I could ask for" he was thankful for them.

"We are always there for you" Asuto reassured him.

"When are you going to talk to your grandmother about it?" Mansaku asks him.

Hiura frown "I think I will wait for them to arrive before asking Baa-san about it. Considering her health right now, I don't want her to stress about it twice. After all, she would also have to explain it to them" he decided.

"Whatever you want" They decided to support him.

Hiura does not know what the future has for him or how it will be like meeting with his siblings. He knows he is not ready for it for now.


End file.
